The artis amore homicida
by X1xharux2X
Summary: Siempre estuve convencido de mi realidad, que alguien como yo no puede amar... un simple asesino en serie que disfruta con el sufrimiento de sus víctimas. ¿Sabes algo? Tú quién amas al arte más que a nada, eres el dichoso que me enseño a apreciarlo también. La verdad es que mi amor por el arte... eres tú. Roxas x Sora: "El amor artístico de un asesino"
1. El comienzo, un pasado incierto

**Resumen:**

La vida tiene altas y bajas, los mejores momentos son compartidos con cualquier desconocido pero los peores solo con aquellos que están dispuestos a cargar con nuestras penas. Siempre estuve convencido de mi realidad, que alguien como yo no puede amar... un simple asesino en serie que disfruta con el sufrimiento de sus víctimas. Recordé un dicho muy popular que mis padres solían susurrarme cuando era pequeño; la vida trae sorpresas. Hoy lo confirmo al descubrirme siendo amado y amando por igual, Sora... ¿seré digno de tú amor? Después de todas las desgracias que he causado... Un final feliz no es digno para alguien como yo. ¿Sabes algo? Tú quién amas al arte más que a nada, eres el dichoso que me enseño a apreciarlo también.

La verdad es que mi amor por el arte... eres tú.

 **Roxas x Sora:** _"El amor artístico de un asesino"_

 **Capítulo 1: El comienzo, un pasado incierto. El amor es la esperanza.**

*~ _La vida es como un cuento relatado por un idiota; un cuento lleno de palabrería y frenesí, que no tiene ningún sentido. Carente de sentido y razón._ _Las cadenas de la esclavitud que destruyen la vida solamente atan las manos: es la mente lo que hace al hombre libre o esclavo. ~*_

 **1993 – La muerte es incompatible con la esperanza:**

El amor tal vez sea lo único capaz de salvarme. La vida da muchas vueltas, encontrarle el sentido es nuestro deber, mi vida se resume en rayos y truenos en un día lluvioso, solo eso. Es una suerte que ame la lluvia y esta sea mi mejor compañera, porque mi vida… siempre es una tormenta.

Tal vez el clima me diese una señal, el mundo confabulaba en mi contra, las gotas de lluvia chocaban fuertemente contra el pavimento, un día apropiado y concorde con mis penas, digno de mi presencia. Uno, dos, tres… y dejando de jugar cruelmente con el hombre frente a mí, decidí terminar mi trabajo.

\- ¡NO! ¡Auxilioooooo! – gritó el pobre señor, víctima de su propia estupidez, si tan solo hubiese sido fiel… Despiadadamente use mis dagas como objeto de diversión y las clave ágilmente en su pecho una y otra vez, sonreí de manera cruel observándolo retorcerse de dolor en el suelo, moribundo… Y pare con su sufrimiento, deleitándome con el charco de sangre correr por los alrededores, sin importarme un ápice me dispuse a drenarle toda la sangre, cuando acabe con él, simplemente lo dejé tirado en el suelo riéndome despiadadamente del miserable infeliz, mi último aliento, lo dedique a sonreír con autosuficiencia. Como siempre, un trabajo perfecto.

Aburrimiento, la única palabra capaz de describir como me sentía actualmente. Cerré mi mano en un puño y la recosté de mi mejilla, apoyando mi codo sobre mi pierna. Use mi otra mano para agarrar el control remoto por enésima vez en el día y cambiar el canal uno por uno, sin prestar atención alguna en el televisor.

Voltee la mirada discretamente; la lluvia continuaba.

"Y en últimas noticias, se ha encontrado un cuerpo mutilado de un hombre no identificado, se presume unos aproximados 30 años, las autoridades siguen sin dar detalles de la investigación, solo sabemos que fue encontrado en su apartamento, el investigador en jefe se negó rotundamente a informar a la prensa. Por un fotógrafo novato quien indagaba por los alrededores hemos obtenido detalles de la masacre y algunas imágenes del apartamento, por las fotos podemos observar grandes cantidades de sangre, se presume que el asesino sea ni más ni menos que "El carnicero del ajedrez", los medios de comunicación informaron la participación del departamento de policía…"

Apague le infernal aparato y me dispuse a dormir plácidamente, otro caso sin resolver para la estación de policía… Sonreí ampliamente, amaba ser un asesino.

Antes de caer en la inconciencia escuche el sonido infernal del tedioso aparato a mi lado. Levante el celular del suelo con pereza y lo coloque irritado en mi oído, contestando en el proceso. Espere malhumorado las palabras del otro lado de la línea, estas no tardaron en llegar.

\- Tienes un nuevo trabajo, quiero que investigues a Cloud Strife y me informes de todo lo relevante al caso, si mis sospechas son ciertas tendrás que asesinarlo, ¿quedó claro? – sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza al escuchar la orden, la ira recorrió cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Quién diablos te has creído para andar dándome ordenes? No tengo ganancias, búscate a otro. – repliqué frunciendo el ceño

\- Siempre hay ganancias en este negocio, Roxas. Se bueno y has lo que te digo, recuerda quien está al mando. – recordé sus contactos y suspiré con frustración, lo necesitaba, al menos por el momento. – ¿Qué dices, número trece?

\- Estoy dentro, Xemnas. – pude percibir el casi imperceptible sonido nasal que el peli plateado emitía cada vez que sonreía con satisfacción. Odiaba ser el juguete preferido de tan tremendo adefesio.

Salí con pesar de mi departamento y me dispuse a caminar por la calle, sin rumbo fijo; no tenía prisa en cumplir el encargo. Sin importarme las gotas de lluvia impactar fuertemente contra mi piel, humedeciendo mis ropas, desvié la mirada lentamente a la derecha sin interés y observe en la acera de al lado, sorprendiéndome al instante.

Parpadee atónito deteniéndome en el acto, una persona exactamente igual a mí quien podría pasar por mi propio reflejo, fue fugaz pero notorio. Aquella persona con un peinado similar, el mismo cabello rubio y ojos azulados, sostenía un paraguas negro, me dispuse a alcanzarlo pero al segundo que un auto pasa enfrente suyo se desvanece como si nunca hubiese estado presente. Y me quedo en medio de la calle, sin ser capaz de reaccionar.

" _Los delirios de un asesino_ "

Perdido en mis pensamientos, me decido a continuar… pero la confusión se traga cada suspiro de mi ser. Alzando la mirada y extendiendo los brazos me dispongo a aceptar la lluvia como mi aliada, cierro los ojos dejándome llevar por la incontenible brisa, recordando las humillaciones y el desprecio, mi razón como asesino… mis inicios.

Suspire satisfecho y como si fuera obra del destino, miré en los edificios de enfrente tras los enormes vitrales de colores y vidrios transparentes, las gotas de lluvia nublaban mi vista pero aun así pude notar su presencia; un chico castaño de unos enormes ojos azules sentado de perfil tras el transparente vidrío, sosteniendo un par de pinceles entre sus manos mirando el lienzo frente a él, un joven pintor. Su tranquila sonrisa… es lo que más me llamó la atención.

Segundos después noté a un rubio a su lado, observando su cuadro, pero antes de poder pasar de él y centrar mi atención en el castaño otra vez, recibí una imagen a mi celular; una foto de Cloud Strife. Alcé la mirada con incertidumbre y confusión, el rubio a su lado era mi objetivo, Cloud.

La suerte no parece estar de mi parte.

 **1998 – Un amor incomprendido.**

Sentí los parpados pesados, el estrés se evaporaba cada segundo que sentía la calidez en mis brazos, me estire perezosamente e intenté abrir los ojos, escuché un leve quejido a mi lado y sonreí inconsciente.

\- Sora… – murmure quedamente, abrí lentamente los ojos y lo observe detenidamente. Sus piernas estaban por encima de mí, otra vez había tirado la sabana a un lado y ocupado la mayor parte de la cama, tenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo en un abrazo posesivo, me causo gracia y en cierto modo me alegre un poco, la imagen de un Sora posesivo me volvía loco. – Sora, despierta – susurré en su oído cariñosamente.

\- Mmmm… cinco minutos más… – reí inconsciente, él siempre alegraba mis días. – Me gusta cuando ríes. – dijo adormilado causando que lo mire detenidamente, con reproché. Adivinando mis pensamientos me replicó. – No estaba fingiendo, me acabo de despertar… tú risa me despertó. – agregó con una sonrisa, se posó encima de mí y me besó apasionadamente, al separarse me dedicó todo su amor en una mirada – Es el mejor de los despertares, ¿no crees? – dijo levantándose sin más. Dejando una sensación de dulzura en mí pecho. – Iré a hacer el desayuno. – mencionó guiñándome un ojo y abandonado la habitación.

Siempre se sentía maravilloso verlo en las mañanas, sin importar el día, vivir juntos es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida, ahora mis días no están teñidos de oscuridad porque Sora es la luz que ilumina mi camino. La luz más cálida que pude llegar a imaginar.

Sonó una pequeña alarma en mi celular y mi mirada se ensombreció al leer el recordatorio; misión de asesinato, objetivo: Xion, la nueva traidora.

Releyendo por enésima vez el mismo mensaje me dispuse a resignarme. Jamás podré escapar de mi destino como asesino, ni de mi inminente final. Es matar o morir y no hay forma de que asesine a mi mejor amiga, mi fin ha llegado. Este día lo había estado esperando, estaba preparado.

Sora, ¿alguna vez… podré ser feliz junto a ti? No comprendo lo que siento, pero sino es amor… es nada. El sentimiento más fuerte que he tenido en mi vida y solo por ti he sido capaz de tenerlo, mi único deseo, es ser recordado por mi amado castaño.

Mi único y último deseo.


	2. Entre el pasado y el presente

**Capítulo 2: Entre el pasado y el presente. Te marcaré en tus recuerdos.**

 **1993 – Primer encuentro.**

Existen determinados momentos en la vida en los cuales uno empieza a preguntarse "¿Por qué?", el problema es… que tal vez nunca encontramos la respuesta.

Hay miles de probabilidades en el mundo, una pequeña acción puede cambiar drásticamente el curso de los hechos, las decisiones son más complejas de lo que parecen. Entre miles de probabilidades en el mundo, perder toda mi familia, fue la peor. ¿Por qué yo? Entre tantos seres vivos en el universo… ¿Por qué… precisamente yo? Y exactamente como pensé, nunca encontraré la respuesta.

 _"_ _Las cosas nunca son lo que parecen."_

Mire por encima de mi hombro y me deleite con la vista; atado, amordazado y con un trapo viejo oscureciendo su vista, aquel castaño lucía mejor a mi merced, los asesinos no conocemos el " _autocontrol_ ". Encendí el sintetizador de voz portátil y procedí a despertarlo con un balde de agua fría. Sonreí al escuchar un grito ahogado de su parte.

\- No grites o empezare a cortarte, no me conoces pero sí a mi apodo, soy "Butcher Chess" – empecé a reír con euforia al notar su desesperación después de escuchar mis palabras, retorciéndose completamente a mi merced, el tipo de víctima que considero mi "preferida". – Harás exactamente lo que te diga, primero: te quitare las cuerdas de tu boca y podrás empezar a hablar, pero cuidado, si gritas te rebanare lenta y dolorosamente. – le explique y procedí a hacer lo anteriormente mencionado. Al descubrirse libre de la mordaza sintió pánico, noté como se tensaba y evitaba emitir algún sonido. Me pareció realmente divertido. – Tranquilo, no te hare daño… responde todo lo que te pregunte y te dejaré ir, ¿te parece? – asintió con euforia al borde del llanto, solo pude pensar "adorable" en toda su expresión y sentí la necesidad de cortarlo en pedazos. – Dime tú nombre. – le exigí gruñendo inconscientemente y perdiendo la calma, ese pensamiento me trajo ciertas necesidades, _tengo_ que matar.

\- S-sora, mi nombre es Sora – me contestó entre cortado, si lo examinaba correctamente, me podía dar cuenta de lo delicioso que se veía ese castaño. Tan asustado como estaba, me parecía más atractivo aún, mas no sería suficiente como para llamar mí atención.

\- Sora – repetí con egocentrismo, completamente al dominio de la situación. – Dime, Sora, ¿Tienes familia?, ¿Amigos?, ¿Alguien que vaya a extrañarte? – le dije tranquilamente, afilando mis cuchillos frente a él, como sabía que no podía verme, quizás era el sonido lo que lo mantenía alerta. – ¡Responde! – Le grité estresado de tanta espera. – Dime sus nombres.

\- N-no… – mocoso, ¿Cómo se atrevía a tentar mi paciencia? Le coloqué el cuchillo al cuello, dispuesto a cortarlo. Observe como temblaba de miedo… y simplemente no pude hacerlo. Así que decidí amenazarlo, necesitaba saber más sobre Cloud Strife.

\- Muy bien. – contesté exasperado – Hace poco antes de capturarte pude notar que estabas acompañado por alguien, ¿Quién era? Dame sus datos. Si lo haces, te dejaré ir. – me miro por encima, si tan solo no tuviese las vendas, tal vez notaría su mirada con mayor intensidad.

\- ¿Qué… vas a hacerle? – listo el chiquillo, pero no lo suficiente.

\- Conocerlo. Pero al igual que tú, no tengo interés en él, solo deseo ver con quienes te relacionas, ¿no es eso magnifico? Será una prueba, si la pasas, no habrá razón para tenerte en la mira. Digamos que es un seguro de que no abrirás la boca. – le explique apaciblemente, conocía las intenciones del chico, tan solo un par de palabras bonitas y lo tendría en la palma de mí mano, que sencillo es manipular a las personas.

\- Cloud, ese es su nombre. – me comentó arrepintiéndose al instante, tal vez meditando qué le haría si llegaba a obtener toda la información que necesitaba. Le di un incentivo para animarlo a continuar, dejando de hacer el ruido con los cuchillos y preguntándole por los datos del tal "Cloud". – No tiene familia. – eso si es un dato importante, algo que realmente valía para mí. – Los perdió en un accidente, sus padres murieron y sus hermanos fueron dados en adopción. – ¿Adopción? No poseía esos datos. – Pero… ¡Tiene muchos amigos! Así que… no está solo… – capte inmediatamente la indirecta, "aléjate de él" dicho en un modo sutil. Sonreí, podría jugar un poco más con él, el castaño resultó ser muy interesante para alguien como yo. Lamentablemente tenía trabajo que hacer, me acerque lentamente a su oído y susurre:

\- "Buen chico" – sentí como todo su cuerpo se estremecía del miedo, contuve con todas mis fuerzas la increíble necesidad de reírme y murmure por último: – Dulces sueños. – antes de escuchar su grito ahogado, tapé sus labios con el trapo que cargaba en mi mano y observe como poco a poco el olor lo iba dejando inconsciente.

Al verlo dormir, recordé hace unos instantes: ¿Alguien a quién no soy capaz de matar? Simplemente interesante. Quizás, ya había conocido a mi próxima víctima; un pintor, adorable y miedoso, ¡Qué gran suerte!

Ignorando todo el trabajo que me dio el chico a la hora de devolverlo a su casa, fui a buscar información de mi verdadero objetivo, generalmente no me parecía muy importante por lo que no hacía preguntas, pero ésta vez quería saber porque lo querían muerto y quién es él. Tal vez por influencia del castaño, sin embargo, el hecho de haberme interesado en Cloud Strife, es innegable.

Camine por la Gran Avenida, una de las más concurridas, mi plan era tomarla como atajo para llegar a los barrios bajos y buscar la información que me faltaba, en cambio terminé dirigiendo mi atención a uno de los vidrios de las tiendas comerciales, o mejor dicho, lo que se reflejaba en él. Pude ver "mis reflejos", ojos azul claro, cabello rubio, piel clara… con una sonrisa nostálgica y débil mirándome con tristeza, mi otro yo reflejado en el vidrio, justo atrás de mí, mientras mi verdadero reflejo poseía esa característica mirada inexpresiva que siempre portaba. Voltee mi mirada rápidamente, estaba solo, no había persona parecida a mí que estuviese pasando por allí en ese momento, ninguna persona que concurriese ese lugar estaba prestándome la más mínima atención. Al voltear me percaté de que nuevamente había sido una alucinación, solo soy yo y nadie más.

"Nos veremos pronto" escuché susurrante en mi oído. Me altere en sobremanera y voltee a ambos lados, al dirigir mi mirada enfrente volví a ver a mi otro yo, con aquella tenue sonrisa, "estaremos juntos", podía sentir como si sujetara mis hombros atrás de mí mientras continuaba hablándome en el oído, pero por alguna razón en el reflejo se le veía de pie frente a mí, solo observándome sin tocarme. Terminó de pronunciar en su monólogo, "ahora y siempre", desapareciéndose de mí vista como si nunca hubiese estado ahí. Al verlo desvanecerse me preocupé, ¿Por qué estaría alucinando tales cosas? Mi presencia en plena avenida la sentía más fuerte que nunca, escuchaba los llamados de mi otro yo, no podía acallarlos en mi cabeza, me estaba enloqueciendo. Fue entonces cuando tome una decisión, debía irme de allí lo más pronto posible, así que emprendí rumbo a los barrios bajos en plan de cumplir con mi deber, intentado distraerme del zumbido que me molestaba intensamente en el cerebro dándome una increíble jaqueca.

Camine rápidamente, no, corrí hasta el callejón que conectaba ambas calles, para dirigirme hasta el lugar en el que sería mí investigación. Preste la mayor atención que pude a mi entorno, algunas veces la información solo debía ser escuchada, sin embargo aquel molesto sonido en mi cabeza no me dejaba concentrarme, intenté despejar mi mente sin éxito pues mi objetivo no sería logrado a este paso. Asimismo escuché un apellido peculiar, "Strife", había dado con mi objetivo.

Preste un poco más de atención, hablaban sobre la supuesta adopción, si Cloud tenía hermanos, tenía que encontrarlos y aniquilarlos. Tenía entendido que no poseían contacto pero a petición de Xemnas no debían quedar clavos sueltos, todos debían ser eliminados.

\- ¿Escuchaste? – voltee a donde la voz provenía, la chica pelinegra a la cual estuvo escuchando todo este tiempo levantó un poco más la voz hacia la niña frente a ella. – Yuffie, hablo de los gemelos, ¡gemelos! Cloud dijo que no lograba hallar a sus hermanos, según dijeron en el orfanatorio, ¡uno de ellos está muerto! Y el otro desaparecido.

\- Tifa, no debes tomártelo tan a pecho – dijo la niña meneando la cabeza en señal de desinterés restándole total importancia. – sino obtienes ningún beneficio, ¿de qué te sirve ayudarlo? – le replicó directamente, al ver como discutían no pude hacer más que suspirar, la información que necesitaba no terminaban de soltarla.

\- Por lo menos era un lugar agradable, tal vez los gemelos tuvieron una buena vida. Esa casa estaba rodeada de flores y se ubicaba enfrente de un río, debe ser un buen lugar para vivir. – ¿río? Tal vez…

Ya sin ningún interés en el par de chicas, decidí ir al lugar que consideraba una cárcel, el viejo orfanatorio de la ciudad, en el que me crie en mis primeros años de vida. Según la pelinegra, estaba frente a un río, debían ser el mismo.

Me detuve frente al orfanato, había cambiado considerablemente, ahora pequeños adornos colgaban del techo, la casa había sido expandida y un montón de juguetes adornaban el jardín, un gran campo de flores adornaba la entrada del lugar cuyo espacio fue remodelado y pintado por completo. Lucía acogedor, por primera vez no me sentí intimidado al pararme enfrente de tan impotente sitio. Y los recuerdos vinieron a mí.

"Siempre estaremos juntos" escuché nuevamente en mi cabeza, mi voz… es mi voz. Y noté una sonrisa alegre en mi viejo yo, mirando por una de las ventanas del orfanato. Al acercarme al establecimiento divise otro niño rubio, feliz y alegre, saludándome con un abrazo. "¡Ventus!" me vi a mi mismo saludarme, eran dos yo. No, ¿un yo? Ventus… Ventus, Ventus. ¿Quién es Ventus? Ven…

"¡VEEEEEEEENNNTUUUUUUUUSSS!" El gritó resonó por todo el lugar, empecé a temblar sin siquiera entender el porqué de ello, me abrace a mí mismo por unos segundos hasta dar cuenta de una sustancia pegajosa en mis manos, al verlas vi la sangre resbalarse entre ellas y grité.

Al levantar la cabeza, estaba solo, no se escuchaban gritos ni había sangre, intenté tranquilizarme y controlar mi respiración, estaba sudando. Use ambas manos para sostenerme de mis rodillas y noté que el silencio reinaba en el lugar, nunca grité, solo en mi mente por enésima vez, estaba harto de tantas alucinaciones.

\- ¿Strife? – preguntó una señora mayor del lugar, miré a ambos lados intentando encontrar a mi objetivo y un buen lugar para esconderme antes de ser visto, sin embargo, la señora se acercó a mí. – Como has crecido, Ventus. Sigues siendo idéntico a tú hermano, ¡oh! Perdón, sé que debe ser difícil. – se apresuró a disculparse, confundido vi a la señora fijamente, ¿dijo Ventus? – Ah, ya sé. No debes recordarme, ¿cierto? – me dijo riéndose por lo bajo. – ¡Pero que niño! Soy yo quién te cuidó cuando eras niño, la señorita Elmyra, ¿recuerdas? Actualmente soy la dueña de este lugar. – al verla hablar con tanta fluidez conmigo empecé a cuestionarme si realmente alguna vez nos habíamos visto. – Vi a tu hermano mayor hace poco, no sé si lo recuerdas pero viviste con él cuando eras muy chico, antes de la muerte de tus padres. Él quiere reclamar tu custodia, como antes era menor de edad no podía hacerlo pero ahora que puede quiere que los tres estén juntos. Lamentablemente solo quedas tú… – murmuró por lo bajo, haciéndome cuestionarme a que se refería. – Iré al cementerio, ¿quieres venir? – me dijo con una sonrisa, asentí indeciso, pensé que tal vez podría aprovecharme de su confusión y hacerme pasar por ese tal Ventus.

Caminamos por un rato en un silencio cuya perfección era rota de vez en cuando por la señora dueña del lugar. A veces, me contaba pequeñas anécdotas de cómo habían cambiado las cosas, otras veces me hacía pequeñas preguntas de a dónde había ido, cómo vivo actualmente, inclusive me comentó que si alguna vez me sentía solo podía venir a verla, hablaba de contar cuentos y comer galletas como cuando era niño, pero yo solo podía preguntarme si realmente la había visto alguna vez.

Nos paramos enfrente de una de las lápidas, ella me entregó una rosa que agarró del suelo de su jardín momentos antes de emprender rumbo a este lugar, dio dos pasos para atrás y me incitó a colocarla yo mismo mientras ella se sentaba en el suelo a orar. Miré la lápida desinteresado hasta captar un pequeño dato en ella, en ella se leía "Roxas Strife" como el titular de la misma, mis ojos se desorbitaron mientras mi boca se desencajaba totalmente incrédulo, ¿Qué hacía mi nombre en esa lápida? Y entonces caí en cuenta… ¿Strife?

¡¿Yo soy el hermano menor de mi objetivo?! ¡Por lo que debo asesinarme a mí mismo!, es la regla, matar al objetivo y a toda su familia. Exactamente, ¿Qué estaba planeando Xemnas al darme esta misión? No lo sabía. Ahora me encontraba en medio de un cementerio, colocándome una rosa a mí mismo, con una señora atrás de mí segura de haberme criado y con un nombre que todavía no encajaba en ninguna parte; Ventus, ¿Quién se supone que es?

¿Quién se supone que soy?

Y recordé mi iniciación a la Organización XIII, el pelirrojo alto de ojos esmeralda mirándome fijamente, extendiéndome su mano en aquel charco de sangre, una oportunidad.

"¿Quieres vivir asustado?" me dijo, probándome. A la corta edad de cinco años.

"¿Quieres volver a ese infierno de orfanato?" me repitió, mientras yo negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza conteniendo lágrimas en mis ojos.

"¿Quieres vengarte?" asentí, recordando todo lo que pasé, lleno de odio y rencor. Un par de personas más acercándose a mí me hicieron sentir como mono de feria, dirigí mi atención al enorme hombre pelo blanco con aquella inmensa cicatriz en la cara, quien no tardó en responderme.

"Únete a nosotros. Nosotros te haremos fuertes" Mi afirmación es lo que sello mi destino. "A partir de ahora, eres el número XIII".

 **1998 – Velada romántica.**

A pesar de saber que este día estaba destinado a ser uno de eliminación, quise posponer el asunto de Xion por tan solo un día. Cada vez que recordaba a mis amigos, no quería ser quien se encargara de matarlos, quizás y tan solo quizás, Sora me había otorgado una consciencia, junto al remordimiento que le presidia tener un corazón.

Mi mayor deseo es ser recordado por él, ser amado por él y ser importante para él, por eso antes de ir a cumplir con mi deber quise dejarle un último buen recuerdo de mí antes de desaparecer de su vida. Por esa razón impedí que se fuera de casa, después de tener aquel delicioso desayuno que él especialmente había preparado, estábamos dispuestos a irnos cada quien por nuestro lado. Sin embargo antes de que pudiese salir de casa e ir a la Academia de Arte, lo aprisione en un abrazo.

\- No te vayas. – le dije suavemente en el oído.

\- Roxas – ronroneo mi nombre con una voz seductora. – sabes que tengo que ir al trabajo. La exposición de arte está cerca… – me replicó en un tono bajo, no muy convencido de querer irse.

\- No, hoy vamos a ir a otra parte. – le dije dándole la vuelta poniéndolo frente a mí. – Te encantará. – con un suspiro de resignación terminó por sonreírme. Pasó ambos brazos alrededor de mi cuello y se aceró a mí. "Lo sé", fue su respuesta segundos antes de juntar nuestros labios.

Lo arrastré fuera de la casa mientras escuchaba su hermosa voz riendo para mí. En el medio del camino nos detuvimos a comprar algo de comer para el almuerzo, pidiéndolo para llevar tomé la mano de Sora y le pedí apresurarnos, fue muy divertido verle comer de pie, haciendo un enorme desastre. Se comportaba realmente adorable, su sonrisa brillaba con mucha intensidad y sus ojos tenían un resplandor único. ¿No es esa la forma de ver las cosas, lo que lo hace tan feliz? Eso sin duda es lo que más me gusta de Sora, su forma de ver hacía adelante con una nueva luz, siempre tan distinta y maravillosa, brillando de un color distinto cada vez sin atraparse en el pasado. Tan cálida.

Sujeté su mano con más fuerza y comencé a correr con el destino final en mi mente. Al llegar, pude verla claramente: aquella expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, totalmente perpleja pasó a deformarse en una mueca melancólica y de añoranza, la ilusión se reflejaba en sus facciones mientras una pequeña sonrisa llena de regocijo se mostró en la comisura de sus labios, me sentí pleno por dentro con solo verlo, la dicha en su mirada se sentía tan viva y absorbente. Sus ojos se enrojecieron un poco mientras impedía con todas sus fuerzas dejar salir las lágrimas.

\- Roxas… Gracias. – dijo devolviéndome la mirada con ternura. Empecé a guiarlo adentro del recinto, sin soltar su mano.

\- ¿Recuerdas… la primera vez? – le pregunté observándolo. No necesitaba ver el lugar, lo conocía como la palma de mi mano, solo necesitaba verlo a él.

\- Sí. Jamás lo olvidaría, ¿Cómo podría? – me contestó analizando cada esquina del lugar. – Pero… ¿Cómo? – pude ver la duda en su mirada, sentí la calidez inundarme nuevamente.

\- No podía permitir que lo derrumbaran, aquí tuvimos nuestra primera pelea, nuestra primera comida juntos, nuestra primera vez como amantes, ¿No es mi deber proteger este lugar? Es una parte de ti. Es un recuerdo tuyo. – dije con cariño mientras Sora sonreía con nostalgia a cada asiento, cada adorno… mientras acariciaba el enorme árbol cuyas numerosas hojas casi tocaban su cabello, el panfleto pegado a la pared, las flores en el centro brillando con su propia luz, hermosas, libres.

\- Siempre he amado este lugar, la vida se siente más propia dentro, es como si tuviera mi propósito de existir. ¿No es aquí donde te conocí? Recuerdo tú mirada, destacaba tanto de las otras… Me mirabas fijamente. – su voz se sentía lejana y cercana a la vez, me gustaba mucho este Sora, que sonreía tan libremente. – Este es el rodaje que más me gustó hacer, porque fue la primera vez que te vi. Nunca pensé que conocería a la persona más importante para mí un simple día de trabajo, ¡Ni siquiera eras del elenco! Ese día hiciste que amara mucho más actuar, estar frente a la cámara. Y fue aquí, justo aquí en este gran árbol. Roxas, no sé qué habrás hecho para evitar que demolieran el lugar… pero no existe mejor regalo que este. En serio, muchas gracias. – caminé lentamente hasta él tocando su rostro con delicadeza, entrecerré los ojos lentamente, observando su expresión conmovida. No pude resistirme, junté mis labios con los suyos, lo mordí sin mucha fuerza para que abriera más la boca y apenas lo hizo junte mi lengua con la suya, entrelazándolas. – Roxas… Te amo. – continué besándolo juntando mi cuerpo con el suyo cada vez más, sin dejarle respirar. Arrinconé a mi castaño en el gran árbol, disfrutando de su piel.

\- Lo sé. – fue mi respuesta. – ¿Vendrás conmigo? – observe como asentía algo mareado, sonreí. – ¿No importa a dónde? – aumentó esa sonrisa que le caracterizaba, obviando el hecho de estar seguro de ello. Siempre me gustó su forma de ser, tan única. Observando una última vez el lugar y el árbol, tomé su mano y me dispuse a continuar. Un gran árbol de sakura.

Lo llevé al parque a rastras, aquel donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita, recordé como se molestó conmigo por ser impuntual y poco romántico. Su mirada se iluminó con aquel helado de sal marina, viendo el atardecer en la torre del reloj, lugar al cual accedí a llevarlo después de la peor cita de su vida, en aquel parque. Jamás olvidaré ese día, la primera vez que sonrío para mí de aquella manera. Y ahí estamos de nuevo, en medio de tanta naturaleza, junto al enorme lago.

\- Roxas, ¿No es aquí donde me trajiste en nuestra primera cita? ¿El lugar donde me caí por accidente a justamente **este** lago? – empecé a reírme con fuerza, recordar esa escena me daba muchísima risa, aquel niño había tumbado a Sora por accidente y terminó por completo empapado, su mirada de ira al verme burlarme en vez de ayudarle fue realmente épica, sin embargo no me dirigió la palabra por todo el resto del día, hasta que le di aquel helado. Reírme de esos recuerdos trajo como consecuencia un golpe en las costillas de parte de mi castaño, quien avergonzado se esforzaba por no golpearme con más fuerza.

\- Sí, el mismo. ¿No soy muy considerado? – dije con sorna, molestándolo más. Provocar su ira siempre ha sido divertido. ¿Acaso no es el sarcasmo el mejor invento del hombre? Sentí un golpe más fuerte en mi abdomen al aumentar el volumen de mis carcajadas. Tal vez debería moderar mi ego, solo tal vez.

El resto del día pasó entre pequeñas charlas y recuerdos, hablando de los viejos tiempos. Hasta que se hizo de noche, miré con sosiego cada hierba y cada árbol de aquel parque, hermoso, lleno de luces de colores con pequeños charcos de agua formados en el suelo, ahí, refugiados bajo el pequeño techo observando la lluvia caer, lo vi intensamente.

\- Ven conmigo. – le dije. Mirándome confundido dudo en acatar, así que apresurado sujete su muñeca y lo jale por el medio de las calles, mojándonos sin que siquiera importase.

\- ¡¿A dónde vamos?! – me preguntó gritando, el fuerte sonido casi me impidió escucharlo.

\- ¡A mi refugio! – le contesté. Sin entender mis palabras se dejó guiar, salimos del parque y cruzamos varias calles, llevábamos tanto tiempo corriendo que nuestras ropas estaban empapadas, la lluvia no parecía ceder.

Y fue en ese instante que llegamos, entre unas viejas casas nos paramos frente a una en específico que estaba totalmente abandonada. La observé con nostalgia y me pose frente a una reja vieja de metal, pequeña y con un mínimo techo del mismo material, rejas inestables. Comencé a escalarla con rapidez.

\- ¡¿Roxas qué estás haciendo?! – me dijo preocupado, notando como las gotas de agua resbalaban entre mis manos mientras subía.

\- ¡Sígueme! – le respondí terminando de escalarla con rapidez, lo miré desde arriba incitándolo a subir y sonreí cuando noté como lo hacía.

Pude notar como temblaba, probablemente tuviese miedo de caerse, era tan adorable… Cuando estaba por terminar lo ayudé sujetándolo un poco, para darle seguridad. Una vez estuvimos los dos en el pequeño techo continuo a las rejas, subimos el escalón que daba al techo completo, el cual era mucho más grande. Lo guíe a una de las esquinas del mismo y me senté indicándole a hacer lo mismo.

\- Estoy todo empapado – me dijo quejándose con un pequeño puchero, solo pude reírme un poco.

\- ¿Sabes? Las personas no suelen asomarse afuera cuando está lloviendo, ¿Por qué crees que es así? Todos dicen "odio la lluvia" sin conocerla, al no asomarse afuera por miedo a lo desconocido, nunca supieron lo hermosa que era, la vida que daba y salvaba, lo mucho que brillaba, y cuando esta terminaba, se asomaban con temor, al salir por completo sonreían con mucha alegría, sin saber que la lluvia era la responsable de aquel arcoíris que todos amaban. La lluvia era ignorada, "la oscuridad reinaba" sobre ella, nunca sería responsable de la luz que seguía después. A mí me gusta la lluvia, es lo más hermosa que cualquier cosa, ¿no crees? – dije felizmente y fue cuando lo vi: su sonrisa demostraba cuan orgulloso estaba, escucharme decir cosas que solo él diría como artista.

Porque yo era como un capullo que solo pudo florecer gracias a él. Y él indirectamente lo sabía, por eso es que apreciaba tanto esa flor que cosechó. Yo.

Ahí sentados me sentía en confianza, me permití admirar el paisaje, ver la belleza del mundo. Al mirar arriba, se veía un enorme cielo recién despejado, con muy pocas estrellas. Ah… Pero ahí estaba, aquella estrella tan luminosa que sobresalía de las otras, justo en el medio.

Si miraba a la izquierda, se veían un montón de edificios, con algunos árboles entre ellos. Si miraba enfrente, había menos edificios con algunos árboles y palmeras. Y si miraba a la derecha, estaba aquel enorme árbol de mangos pegado a la reja por la que subimos, naciendo de la casa de al lado también abandonada, pero con una clara diferencia: estaba derrumbada y con muchas plantas, monte de mucha variedad y dos enormes edificios que sobresalían tras él, junto a los de enfrente de la casa, tapándome la vista.

Pero los ignoré, todo lo que necesitaba era ver el árbol de mangos con las plantas de la casa de al lado. Sonreí, recordando aquel pequeño gato que rescaté de esa casa, mucho antes de conocer a Sora, el cual perdió uno de sus ojos, por eso odié tanto a las personas de allí, sin sentimientos.

¿Pero qué podía hablar yo de sentimientos? Un bueno para nada, un simple asesino.

Al voltear a mi izquierda recordé al otro gato, escondido bajo uno de los techos plásticos entre el concreto, con una pata herida, totalmente podrida... Hice todo por él, pero lo perdí. Al encontrarlo meses más tarde su estado era mucho peor, no pude hacer algo que importara, solo verlo morir en mis brazos mientras chillaba del dolor, con los gusanos revoloteando entre su pata.

Aquí en esta casa me escape tantas veces, siempre fue peligroso subir al techo, sin embargo eso nunca me importó. Me sentí muy feliz al saber que Sora estaba conmigo, admirando la belleza del lugar.

\- Roxas, yo... No sé qué decir. Es... tan bonito, las estrellas y las plantas camuflar la ciudad, con tan inmenso cielo azul. Esa estrella brilla más que ninguna otra, la siento más fuerte que cualquiera. – dijo mientras miraba al cielo, entonces enfocó su mirada en mí, sonriéndome como usualmente hacía, con mucho afecto. – Gracias, sabes lo mucho que significa para mí. – le respondí sonriendo con dulzura, mi pequeño artista… sabía que le gustaría. Le rodee los hombros con uno de mis brazos y lo abracé con cariño.

\- Cuando me sentía sólo, triste o dolido, amaba venir para acá, mi lugar secreto. Aunque, ¿Sabes? Venir contigo es lo mejor que me ha pasado, eres el único que quería que viera esto. Juntos los dos. – me acerque a su rostro y lo besé con más pasión que nunca, sentir su calor, su aroma, su presencia...es siempre lo mejor del mundo.

\- Gracias por traerme, es lo más lindo que pudieses darme. – me dijo conmovido.

\- Te amo. – le dije acariciando sus mejillas, muy cerca de él, tanto que podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro. Su sorpresa fue inminente, noté como las lágrimas se formaron en la comisura de sus ojos, con mi mano se las secaba delicadamente. Él solo pudo abrazarme.

\- Es...la primera vez que me lo dices... Roxas, te amo. – me contestó aprisionado me con más fuerza. Recosté su cabeza en mi hombro, en tres años nunca me atreví a decírselo, lo mucho que lo amo. Más que todas las cosas de este mundo.

Lo dejé estar en esa posición por todo el tiempo que quisiera, abrazándolo. Luego de un rato se había quedado dormido en mis brazos. Miré su pacifico rostro sonriendo en sueños y le besé la frente. Tal vez no lo volvería a ver.

Lo amo, por eso debo protegerlo, mi decisión es definitiva. He decidido volverme contra la orden y acabar con todo, no mataré a Xion y no pondré en peligro a Sora, es mi batalla y sólo mía. Gane o pierda, al menos lo habré intentado. No me volveré en contra de mis ideales y haré lo que considero correcto, es lo más importante que he aprendido de mi amado castaño.

Sora, serás lo único que extrañe más que nada… Observando tu rostro suspirar con aquella respiración tan pausada, hizo que una escurridiza lágrima escapara en mi mejilla, si muero… quisiera que te llevarás un buen recuerdo de mí. Este es mi regalo, mi hermoso castaño, aprécialo por mí hasta el fin de los días.

Mi último deseo, es que seas feliz. Te amo más que a nada.

Y cargando te hasta la casa, te dejé recostado en la cama, despidiéndome con un beso en la mejilla. Si pudiera pedir un deseo, pediría estar contigo por el resto de mi vida, pero cada quien tiene lo que se merece, este es mi karma por todo lo que he hecho. Por eso, el final feliz que deseo, te lo daré a ti.

 _Adiós, Sora. Sé feliz._

 _Y me fui entre las sombras de la noche_.


End file.
